1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal insertion apparatus which enables a wired terminal to be inserted into a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 to 8 show a conventional terminal insertion apparatus. The terminal insertion apparatus 20 comprises: a pair of terminal guide arms 21, 21' that push aside adjacent wires 4b' and then guide a wired terminal 4 into a terminal accommodating chamber 16 of the connector housing 15; and a pair of rod-like front and rear wire gripping hands 22, 23 that grip the base and rear portions, respectively, of the wired terminal 4 and feeds a terminal 4a into the terminal accommodating chamber 16.
The terminal guide arms 21, 21', as proposed in the Japanese Patent Application No. Heisei 5-209145, are roughly shaped like a wedge in cross section and have a terminal guiding chamfer 24 at the rear. One of the terminal guide arms 21 has a wedge-shaped front end portion 25 for insertion between wires, and the other terminal guide arm 21' has a notched portion 26 and a terminal insertion protrusion 27.